Coiled tubing may be utilized with a milling tool and/or other cleaning apparatus to, for example, remove downhole debris such as sand, proppant, scale, etc., which may also be referred to as “fill.” Such cleanout operations can be challenging in lengthy and/or horizontal wells. In such scenarios, a milling motor may be utilized at the end of a bottom-hole-assembly (BHA) to, for example, reduce debris, obstructions, and other obstacles to a particle size sufficient to ensure they become entrained in drilling fluid to be brought to the surface. However, with horizontal or offset wellbores, the fill may settle behind the BHA, thereby re-creating a partial blockage.